I Want to Live
by POPSICLEx3LOVE
Summary: Days before school starts, Hermione finds out she is sick & tells Harry. Taking treatments,keeping up with schoolwork,& being Head Girl, make it tough. As Draco & Hermione start to get close, Ron finds out & Harry & Ron leave her alone. Who will help her
1. Trailer

Here is the trailer for a story that I am working on. I am especially excited about this one. It is going to be a Hermione/Draco story, with a lot of romance and excitement. Of course, there will be drama, but I don't think you will be expecting this type. I really hope you like this story. Please review if you like the trailer, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Suggestions can really help me on a chapter, so please let me know if you have one.

Thank you for reading!

Stephanie

* * *

Everything was going perfect.

_Shows Harry and Ron playing Quidditch in the Weasley's backyard._

_Shows Hermione shopping with her mother._

_-_

They were the Golden Trio

_Shows Harry opening a letter from Hermione._

'**Harry, How is your summer? I am writing to you to ask you to come and see me for the day tomorrow. I know that you are staying at the Burrow, but I really need you to come alone, don't even bring Ron. I have something very important to tell you.'**

**-**

But one letter could change that.

_Shows Harry walking into Hermione's bedroom. _

"**Harry! I'm so glad you could come."  
"Of course I came. I wouldn't leave you hanging with this 'important' news you have for me."**

**-**

News that could shatter a friendship forever.

_Shows Harry holding a crying Hermione._

"**What do you mean Hermione?"**

"**I mean that I am sick… I could die."**

**-**

Keeping the news from a friend could separate them.

"**Harry, you can't tell anyone, especially Ron."**

"**I don't know if I can do that Hermione, he's our best friend. He needs to know.  
"Please Harry, you have to keep it a secret."**

**-**

Going back to school brings a tougher challenge.

"**How are you going to get treatment at school?"  
"Madame Pomfrey has agreed to do the treatment at school."**

"**But you'll be so sick."  
"I have to have the treatment Harry."**

**-**

But what happens when an enemy comes into her life.

_Shows Malfoy slamming the compartment door open._

"**What are you doing in here Mudblood, this compartment is for the Head's."**

"**I'm Head Girl Malfoy."**

**-**

Her enemy soon discovers that something is up; and he is determined to figure it out.

_Shows Draco following Hermione and Harry as they sneak out of their common room._

"**So where do you go so early in the morning Granger?"**

'**It's none of your business."  
"Well something is obviously wrong, you look like crap."**

"**I told you it's none of your business. Leave me alone!"**

**-**

The school year brings them closer.

_Shows Hermione and Draco dancing together at the Halloween dance._

"**I had an amazing night Draco."**

**-**

But it doesn't seem like she'll ever be better.

_Shows Harry holding her hair back as she throws up, then lays back exhausted on her bed._

"**Thank you Harry."  
"Don't thank me Hermione. I hate seeing you like this. I just want you to get better."**

"**I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Hermione."**

**-**

She doesn't want to fight it anymore.

_Shows Hermione crying in her room, Harry standing over her upset. _

"**What do you mean you don't want to fight it anymore."**

"**It's killing me Harry; I'm always so tired and sick. I don't want to do it anymore."**

"**Please Hermione, just one more round. It will work!"**

"**Okay Harry, one more."**

**-**

As her relationship heats up, will she tell him?

_Shows Hermione and Draco making out._

"**I have something to tell you Draco…"**

"**Well what is it Hermione?"**

"**Never mind"**

**-**

But as she starts to get worse, what will happen?

_Shows Hermione collapsing in Draco's arms._

"**What is wrong with you Hermione?"**

"**I'm sick Draco. Actually I'm dying."**

**-**

And what if their secret comes out to the one who is hurt the most.

_Shows Ron angrily towering over Hermione._

"**Why didn't you tell me Hermione. We are best friends… were best friends. We're over Hermione. Come on Harry."**

_Shows Harry leaving with Ron, giving Hermione a sympathetic look._

_-_**  
**

Everything soon starts to fall apart, but who will be there to help her?  
_Shows Draco carrying a passed out Hermione back to their common room from the Hospital Wing._

_-_

But will he let her push him away?

_Shows Hermione trying to push Draco away, but she succumbs to his embrace._

"**I love you Hermione, you can't push me away. I am going to be there for you, I won't leave you."**

**-**

Will she have the happy ending she has always wanted?

_Shows Draco bending down on one knee._

"**Will you marry me Hermione?"**

"**Oh Draco, you don't want to marry me. I am going to die soon anyways."**

"**You won't die; we can make it through this. I promise. I will not let you die."**

"**I want to live Draco. I don't want to die. I want to live my life with you forever."**

**-**

Or will her illness take over her.

_Shows Hermione laying on a hospital bed, in a coma._

"**You are everything to me, Hermione. I can't lose you. Please wake up."**

**-**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I don't think she's going to wake up; all tests show against it."**

**-**

_Shows Draco holding Hermione's hand, as she continues to lay unconscious._

" **I am so sorry Hermione, but Madame Pomfrey says you will never wake up. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much. I don't want you to ever think that I gave up on you. I never will. I will always love you, and only you. There will never be anyone else. Goodbye, Hermione."**

**-**

Will that be the end of Hermione's struggle? Or will she continue to fight for the life she wants more than anything.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the trailer and are looking forward to reading this story. Please review and let me know if you like it. I am in the process of writing the first chapter, and it will be up soon. I promise. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read!

Thanks!

Stephanie.


	2. Easier to Be

I wasn't sure if I was going to continue writing for this story, but I decided to give it a shot. Here's the first chapter, please enjoy it. And please leave reviews, even if they are just suggestions; they still help when I'm writing the next chapter.

-----

Song recommendation: Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché by Escape the Fate

Book recommendation: Second Glance by Jodi Picoult

Quote: You ever wonder how long it takes to change your life. What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, and to get ahead. But when you're young, one hour; just one hour can change everything.

-----

The day had been great; she had gone shopping with her mom for most of the morning for supplies for her return to Hogwarts, but would all soon come to an end when she went to the doctor that afternoon to go over her test results. Hermione had decided to go about two weeks ago when she had a bruise that just hadn't gone away, along with some dizziness and fatigue. Also she had lost quite a bit of weight and her body had hurt to move every once and awhile. Feeling that this was definitely not normal, she went to a doctor. Even though she just planned to be able to get a prescription and then leave; it still put a damper on the day.

"We had better leave Diagon Alley or we'll never make it to Dr. Andrews in enough time to make our appointment." Her mother pointed out as they left the robe shop. They followed the walk way to exit and walked through, saying hi to Tom as they passed.

Before she knew it the taxi had pulled up in front of an established looking building.

"Now I know that you don't want to be here but at least be nice to Luke, he's a friend of mine and I don't want him thinking my daughter is a brat." Mrs. Granger chastised as they walked up the sidewalk to the door.

"Alright." Hermione grumbled as they walked in and told the receptionist who they were.

Almost minutes later Hermione was led back to Dr. Andrews' office.

"Hello Emily, Hermione." Dr. Andrews said, standing up and giving Mrs. Granger a hug. "It's nice to see you again; I guess we're just two busy people, there's just not enough time in the day anymore."

"I agree." Mrs. Granger laughed. Hermione grumbled, but then cleared her throat; letting them know she was still there.

"Oh, yes. Well after taking your blood; I had to send it over to Memorial for further testing and I just got your results back yesterday. And I'm sorry to have to say, they don't look good."

"What do you mean Luke?" Emily asked, now concerned.

"You have Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia; a type of cancer."

Hermione blanched. 'There is no way I have cancer, he has to be joking.' She thought. But as the realization set in that he wasn't joking, she asked the most frequently asked question, "Am I going to die?"

And he replied with the 'doctor' answer, "We're going to do everything we can to stop that from happening. Your body is making too many mature white blood cells at once. You will have to go through chemotherapy treatments and maybe radiation; we will have to see how the chemo does in destroying those cells first."

Hermione just stared blankly ahead while her mother sat next to her in tears. "When will she have to start treatment?"

"As soon as possible, we need to start stopping it before it can spread. I need to tell you that this isn't in it's first stages and it will be slightly harder to treat; but don't let that discourage you. The chances are in your favor."

"I'm sorry to have to dump all of that on you today. You'll have to make an appointment with my receptionist for your chemotherapy treatments." He said gently.

Hermione watched her mom stand up and give Luke another hug, "Thank you." She said, before leaving the room. Hermione got up and followed her out.

The drive home was quiet and filled with tension, "Maybe you shouldn't go to Hogwarts this year." Her mother suddenly declared.

"No way, I'm going mom. This is my last year; my whole life is at that school you can't take that away from me."

"How are you going to get treatments? Did you think of that? I'm not going to send you to school and have you not return to me." Emily said, angry.

"I can do my treatments there mom. I'll write Dumbledore and have him come. I'm sure they can do it. And if they can't, I'm still going to school." She said, jumping out of the car and running up to her room.

-----

"I'm sorry to hear about this." Dumbledore said as he sat in the Granger's living room. "But I will make sure that Madame Pomfrey has all the proper training to give Hermione her treatments at school. We'll make things very comfortable for her there. You have nothing to worry about." He said, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. "I need to go and tell Madame Pomfrey about this. Have a good night." He said before disappearing in front of their eyes. Hermione quietly left the room and walked up to her room. She went to her desk and wrote a letter to Harry, sending it off before finally lying on her bed, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

-----

"We won!" Ron said, high-fiving Harry as they came in from playing a game of Quidditch with Fred, George, Ginny and Lee.

"George really helped us there at the end though." Harry commented.

The kitchen was full of excitement, Mrs. Weasley making dinner and the boys levitating dishes through the air. "Oh Harry, you have a letter here; go wash up before dinner." She said, handing him a letter and bustling them up the stairs.

"You go first Ron; I'm going to read this letter." He said, ripping open the envelope.

_Harry, How is your summer? I am writing to you to ask you to come and see me for the day tomorrow. I know that you are staying at the Burrow, but I really need you to come alone, don't even bring Ron. I have something very important to tell you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry got up from the bed and quickly wrote his response to Hermione and attached it to Hedwig's leg before going into the bathroom to wash up.

-----

Harry stood in front of the Granger house waiting for someone to answer the door. To his luck, it was Hermione that opened the door and engulfed him in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you Harry." She pulled away and looked him up and down, "It looks like you've gotten taller. Both you and Ron are so tall now." Harry blushed and followed Hermione into the family room. "I thought we'd go for a walk down by the park." She said, leaving down to tie her shoe.

"Sounds good to me. It's really good to see you Hermione." Harry said, opening the door as they exited.

"Did I tell you I made Head Girl this year?" Hermione said nonchalantly. Harry looked over at her shocked, "No you didn't, how could you have left that out?" He said, pulling her into a hug, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Harry, I'm really excited to go back to school." She said, as they walked to the swings in the park. "I can't wait really."

As the conversations grew quiet again, Harry spoke up, "So what was this important news you had to tell me?"

"Well I went to the doctor awhile ago because I wasn't feeling so well and I got the results back yesterday." Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm sick Harry.

Harry turned to look at her as she looked at the ground, "What do you mean Hermione?"

"I mean that I'm sick Harry… I could die."

"But you're not going to though, right?"

"I have to go through chemotherapy treatments. That's the only way that I'll live; and even that isn't a guarantee."

Harry was quiet for a minute, letting the information process through his brain, "How are you going to get treatments at school?"

"We've talked to Dumbledore; Madame Pomfrey is going to do the treatments at Hogwarts."

"You'll be so sick though." Harry said.

Hermione looked away so that Harry couldn't see her tears, "I have to have the treatments Harry."

Neither one of them talked for several minutes. The silence was very agitating and finally Hermione spoke up, "Harry, you can't tell anyone, especially Ron."

Harry looked taken aback, "I don't know if I can do that Hermione, he's our best friend. He deserves to know.

"Please Harry." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "You know that Ron won't be able to deal with this. He'll treat me like an invalid and I don't want that. Please."

"Alright Hermione if that's what you want." He said, grabbing her hand. At his touch of compassion Hermione broke down in tears and she leaned into him, allowing herself to cry into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, not letting go.

-----

Next Chapter: Returning to Hogwarts.

Thanks for reading guys. Please review.

:) Stephanie.


End file.
